


Keeping It Together

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 10:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/797871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim just wont give up, will Blair crack?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping It Together

## Keeping It Together

#### by Fanfic_Addict and Mac

Author's website: <http://sarituss.livejournal.com/>  
© The characters belong to Pet Fly Productions, Paramount and UPN. No copyright infringement was intended.  
Challenge #276 at "sentinel_thurs" on LiveJournal. Word to use: crack. Co-written and beta read by my sister Matilda.  
  
This story is a sequel to: 

* * *

"Jim, we have to try this new test." 

"What do you mean 'we'? I'm the one with the senses here, remember?" 

"Yeah, but this time I to participate. I've been preparing for this test for days man, and I just know it will be good for you." Blair said with a big grin and Jim knew that something was going on. 

"Whatever you say, Chief." 

"Really? Great!" Said the younger man with enthusiasm and started to rearrange the pillows on the sofa. 

Jim stood rooted in the kitchen and looked at Blair fussing around in the living room. After a while he sighed and took a beer out of the fridge. "Who said I agreed to do anything, Darwin?" Sarcasm dripped from his voice. 

"Hey, come on Jim, it will be great! This will help you relax and use fewer muscles in areas where you don't really need them. It will be like our breathing exercises, but twice as affective. Almost like euphoria or endorphins after you reach climax..." 

"I'm not following you here, Chief." Jim said with a puzzled expression and left the kitchen with his beer to take a seat in the armchair across from Blair. He didn't have the courage to sit down in the sofa just yet, the smaller man might take that as a sign of agreement and Jim did so not want to agree to anything right now. 

"Oh you know, that chemical in your brain that makes you feel better, similar to morphine..." Jim interrupted that lecture with a wave of his hand and took a long drink from his beer, he felt like he would need it to endure this conversation. 

"I don't feel like doing this right now, professor, so if you'll excuse me I'll just watch some TV." And with that he took control over the remote and put on a game of basketball. The Jags was playing tonight against some new hotshots, and Jim really wanted to see the Jags kick their ass. 

Blair became frustrated and figured he had to change tactics. He grabbed Jim's beer and moved to stand by the TV. "Jim, turn off the TV, put down the remote and step away from the armchair." 

Jim looked on in horror as Blair raised his hand and slightly tipped the bottle so that a few drops almost spilled on the TV. "You know Chief, if it was just any TV-show I wouldn't mind, but tonight the Jags are playing... If you spill beer on my TV I'll have to arrest you for obstructing the right to support our local and hardworking basketball team." 

Blair decided to change approach yet again, "But Jim, they've sucked this season, they couldn't even beat the Seattle SuperSonics and this new team will kick their asses so hard..." but he stopped when he saw the murderous expression on Jim's face. "Hey, don't kill the messenger, man." Jim rose from the armchair and walked toward Blair. 

"Spill it, Chief. What is this test?" He took the bottle from Blair and settled down on the sofa, as if Blair just hadn't insulted his favorite basketball team, and waited. 

Blair was knocked of balance by the change of attitude, but he was grateful, "All right." He turned of the TV and ignored the glare Jim shot him. "Just stay where you are relax." Blair then sat down opposite Jim on the coffee table. Jim put on his 'I don't like this, but I'll endure' face and did as told. 

"This test is about being patient, keeping in control and hopefully you'll relax those extra muscles and feel -- bright." 

"Bright, Chief? Are you saying I'm stupid?" Jim said with an emotionless face. 

"No, no, not stupid. More like -- gay, like..." 

"Are you sating I'm gay, Chief? Or are you trying to tell me something?" Jim said with a grin. 

"... like winsome or..." 

Jim sighed and interrupted with an irritated voice, "Just get on with it, Chief." 

"Right, right. Now you have to look into my eyes and try not to think, react or do anything, no matter what." Blair explained and stared right into Jim's eyes, "You ready?" Jim glared at him with the 'Do I look stupid' look and Blair smiled. 

"All right, I'm just going to relax," Blair continued with a big smile and tried to get his funny bone under control, because he would probably only get one shot at this game with Jim. "Here we go." 

They looked into each others eyes and Blair could tell that Jim was a bit confused about this exercise, but then a light went up in Jim's eyes and Blair saw the moment Jim figured it all out. Crap, Blair thought and fought not to laugh. He could see that Jim was determined not to lose, and when Jim looked at him with that 'You're so busted' look Blair felt the corner of his mouth twitch a bit. 

Blair kept on struggling not to laugh, but when Jim switched to his 'I was in the army and I know how to control my emotions and keep a straight face without a struggle' look Blair couldn't keep it inside anymore, and cracked. 

* * *

End 

Keeping It Together by Fanfic_Addict and Mac: zazza_fire@hotmail.com  
Author and story notes above.

Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
